


[伊露维塔x米尔寇]终局之后

by zrnp



Category: Iluvatar - Fandom, Melkor - Fandom, 伊露维塔, 米尔寇
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zrnp/pseuds/zrnp
Summary: 简单粗暴的车。ooc，双性，道具





	[伊露维塔x米尔寇]终局之后

世界本源。  
至尊者，众神之父，伊露维塔，端坐于神座之上，其余众维拉立于大殿之中。  
唯有一维拉立于大殿正中央，与其余维拉相互排斥，他身上缠绕着由曼威，瓦尔妲等维拉的神力凝结而成的锁链，华美的服饰不再，取而代之的，是封印他全身力量的黑衣。  
曼威沉声道：“米尔寇，你毁坏父神的作品，还妄图取得不灭之火，心中不愧疚吗？”  
瓦尔妲的眼中饱含愤怒：“你指使索伦伤害父神的子女，简直罪大恶极。”  
性情暴烈的托卡斯挥舞着拳头，恨不得在米尔寇的身上再打几拳，想到父神还在，勉强抑制怒火，恶狠狠地瞪了米尔寇一眼。  
米尔寇面对诸多指责，只是闭目而立，纤长的睫毛投下一片阴影，安静纯洁的宛如初生的维拉。  
伊露维塔骤然起身，祂身着带有玄奥花纹的衣袍，银色的长发被一枚火焰形状的发夹压住。大殿瞬间安静下来。  
伊露维塔对米尔寇说：“米尔寇，汝为何做下如此之事。”  
米尔寇睁开眼，仰头看着神座之上的神。他神情和蔼，好像自己仍是他最优秀的孩子。  
多么讽刺！  
他直直地看着伊露维塔，道：“我确实有话要说，只跟你说。”  
“米尔寇，你竟敢对父神不敬！”托卡斯怒吼。  
伊露维塔神色不动：“汝等退下。”  
而后，神殿之中唯于两道身影，一白一黑，一者高不可攀，一者没入尘埃。  
伊露维塔一步步走下神座，看的米尔寇恍惚了一瞬。  
好想让这个神走下神坛……  
“汝有何言。”依旧是那温和又冰冷的嗓音，面前之神仍是那慈爱又悲悯的表情。  
“呵呵呵……”米尔寇毫无征兆地低笑起来，他双手用力挣扎，未能挣脱捆住他的锁链，笑声确是越来越大。笑着笑着，米尔寇的泪水夺眶而出，一部分挂在睫毛上，另一部分滑过那与众神之父有几分相似的面庞，跌落在大殿的地砖上。  
伊露维塔十分疑惑。  
祂确实应该迷惑，不知为何，自己最优秀的孩子变了，祂再也看不透他的想法，他总是试图毁坏自己创造的世界，针对自己的其他孩子们。  
或许，祂现在可以弄明白，这个孩子在想什么。  
祂走向伊露维塔，以一种父亲安慰孩子的姿势将米尔寇抱在怀里，锁链随即落下。  
米尔寇呆住了，似是不相信伊露维塔会做出这种动作。下一刻，他紧紧地箍住伊露维塔，脸埋入伊露维塔的胸，泪水汹涌而下。  
终于能够与祂那么亲近了，即使下一刻被处决，自己也再无遗憾……  
伊露维塔只以为孩子受了委屈寻找安慰，也对，米尔寇是所有孩子中最骄傲的，今天在众维拉的注视下被锁链锁住，想必不好受。  
米尔寇舍不得离开，将头偏了一个角度，以破釜沉舟的心态，说出自己的心声。  
即便下一刻就是神魂俱灭，也要让那神明白自己的心意。  
“一开始，父神创造了我，那是我一生中，最快乐的日子。”  
“父神的目光只投注在我身上，父神只对我展开笑容。”  
“我那时只想完成父神交托我的责任，不让父神失望。”  
“可是后来，父神创造了一个又一个的生命，还有很多其它的东西，父神的目光，不再只停留在我身上。我想，是不是只要我变强，就能再得到父神的关注？”  
“我尝试了很多办法提高实力，父神还是没有看我一眼，我便去寻找不灭之火。如果达到父神的高度，父神总会正视于我。”  
“我失败了，于是我开始破坏父神的造物，这样，父神是不是就能注意到我呢？”  
与神一脉相承的脸上，绽放出一个如初生婴儿般纯洁的笑容：“我成功了，父神总算注意到我了，我知道我破坏世界的秩序。”  
“我只求，父神亲手制裁我。”  
良久，米尔寇上方传来一声叹息：“吾儿，汝真如此想。”  
父神竟然没有立马杀了他！米尔寇欣喜欲狂，壮着胆子，抬起头，刚想吻上去，心中退意陡升。  
伊露维塔见状，多年如同止水的心灵波澜乍起，祂捧起米尔寇的头，吻上去。  
米尔寇震惊地瞪大双眼，而后沉迷在神的掠夺中。  
伊露维塔知晓世间一切事情，自然包括这种事。米尔寇张开嘴，承受来自父神的侵犯。  
伊露维塔温热的舌头有力地舔舐米尔寇口腔的每一部分，米尔寇神力被禁锢，无力反抗，不一会儿，米尔寇气息不稳，那与伊露维塔五分相似的脸上，浮起了红晕。  
伊露维塔见自己最重视的孩子如此模样，心中泛上异样的情感。  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
面前的维拉，与自己截然不同，伊露维塔无比清楚地认识到这一点。  
他身上充满了与自己的创造之力完全相反的毁灭之力，如果自己是创世神，那么，米尔寇就是天定的毁灭之神。当初伊露维塔创造出米尔寇时，就封印住了米尔寇的一部分资质，不让他有更进一步的机会。如今看来，自己当初的决定，不是那么正确。新创造的世界看似生机勃勃，却宛如一潭死水，没有活力。  
是时候了，伊露维塔暗自叹息，剥开了米尔寇的衣物。  
如同创世神对于毁灭之神一样，毁灭之神对于创世神同样有无与伦比的吸引力，伊露维塔那双创造过无数篇章的手，抚上米尔寇玉石般完美的衣服（身体）。米尔寇壮着胆子，解下伊露维塔的第一个扣子。  
伊露维塔没有拒绝。  
米尔寇继续解开剩下的扣子，等到米尔寇解开创世神所有的扣子，露出祂隆起的胸肌和排列整齐（我想不出更好的形容了）的八块腹肌时，他已经浑身光溜溜了。  
米尔寇深吸了一口气，按住创世神的手，引来创世神疑惑的一瞥。他解开伊露维塔的星辰腰带，创世神的巨物随之露出。  
伊露维塔无法理解米尔寇的想法，索性任由他动作。  
米尔寇轻轻抚摸伊露维塔的分身，下一刻，他俯下身，含了上去。  
创世神的分身十分干净，纯粹的雄性气息充盈着维拉的口腔，米尔寇微阖双眼，双手攀上创世神的腿。维拉小心地收起牙齿，舌头细细地舔舐顶端与缝隙，嘴唇紧紧包裹住柱体。或许是创世神的分身过于巨大，米尔寇努力许久，也只吞下前端。  
米尔寇想，在阿尔达，很多人类都喜欢这样，想必父神也会喜欢吧。  
他的努力奏效了，创世神的分身被吞进大半，顶端顶在脆弱的咽喉处，戳上悬雍垂（张开嘴，用手电筒照，挂在咽喉上面的那个水滴型的东西），他不禁吸吮了一口。  
下一刻，维拉手下的肌肉一阵紧绷，阳物被抽出，米尔寇也被创世神推倒在地，压在冰冷的地上。  
伊露维塔金色的眼眸骤然深沉，祂将地砖变为柔软的毯子，强硬地分开维拉修长的双腿，双手分开臀瓣，伸进一根手指。  
那根手指在维拉体内扫荡一圈，便精准地按在一处柔软上。  
“啊——”  
维拉的分身也随之而起，地上冒出一些绳索，扣住维拉将要挣扎的双手和腰，伊露维塔一手开拓着米尔寇的小穴，另一只手握住米尔寇敏感的分身。  
晶莹的泪水从米尔寇深紫色的眼眸中流出，强烈的快感从身体深处传来，米尔寇猛地抽搐了一下，敏感的腰被绳索箍住，复又瘫软在地。他双腿本能地试图合拢，却又被伊露维塔强硬地分开，保持大张的姿势。  
心里想更加接近伊露维塔，任祂为所欲为，身体却承受不了突如其来的刺激，米尔寇黑发披散在地，身体随着伊露维塔插入手指的动作细微地挣扎，口中发出断断续续，魅惑无比的呻吟。  
开拓的过程似长实短，伊露维塔抽出手指，米尔寇顿觉身体一阵空虚。  
伊露维塔架起米尔寇的双腿，阳物顶着湿润的穴口，迟迟不入。  
伊露维塔罕见地迟疑了，按照精灵和人类的习俗，一位男子臣服于另一个男子身下，是极为屈辱的事。  
米尔寇只觉体内一阵空虚，可以填满这空虚的东西偏偏在入口处徘徊。  
“父神……”他不由自主地收缩着穴口，硕大的阳物被吞进头部。  
男子欲念本难抑制，虽说伊露维塔是创世神，没有性别之分，可祂用的是男性的身躯，自然免不了受到男子天性的影响。  
分身顶部被湿软的小穴吮吸，伊露维塔不禁握住米尔寇的腰，整根没入。  
伊露维塔发出一声满足的喟叹，而米尔寇则是发出一声百转千回的甜腻呻吟。  
“啊……哈……啊啊——！”  
即使做好了心理准备，伊露维塔的分身对于米尔寇未经开发的小穴，也过于粗长，米尔寇一阵痉挛，剔透的双眼无神地望着上方。  
伊露维塔金色的双眼无比明亮，祂不由自主压在维拉身上，厚实的胸膛紧贴着维拉单薄的身躯，银色的长发披散在米尔寇的身上。  
无处可逃，米尔寇被伊露维塔完全掌控，他满心欢喜，面前是父神放大的脸和银色的头发，他不由轻蹭创世神的银发。  
“哈啊……父神……”维拉柔软的唇被创世神含住，呻吟化为呜咽。  
创世神温柔地亲吻着自己最优秀的孩子，双手却肆意揉捏维拉修长柔韧的身躯，肉刃的侵犯越来越凶狠，每次都大力碾压在维拉最敏感的地方。  
暧昧的液体从交合处缓缓留下，不一会儿就沾湿了地面，艳红的内里不断被创世神的肉刃带出，创世神创造的绳索有规律地磨蹭维拉的腰，使得维拉时不时地扭动身躯。  
米尔寇的双手不知何时脱离桎梏，他不禁抚摸伊露维塔的八块腹肌。  
伊露维塔微不可觉地顿了顿，祂握住米尔寇的分身，一个撞击，米尔寇抽泣一声，浊白的液体喷洒到创世神的腹部。  
米尔寇眼前发黑，身体几乎承受不了创世神的顶撞，几百下入侵后，伊露维塔滚烫的液体射入米尔寇体内。  
米尔寇长长的睫毛无力颤动几下，泪水滚落，瘫软在地。  
伊露维塔抽出肉刃，白浊的液体从维拉艳红的穴口缓缓流下。  
米尔寇喘息许久，意识渐渐恢复，发现了自己的处境。  
创世神的身躯仍然压在自己身上，入眼则是创世神俊美无俦的面容，和银色的长发。被过度开发的小穴无法合拢，他无比清晰地感受到液体流下的路径，创世神的肉刃正直直顶着自己，似乎下一刻就要侵入自己的身体。  
米尔寇低喘一声，将头妞向一边。  
下一刻，米尔寇就从伊露维塔口中，听到一句话。  
“吾儿，吾听闻，在阿尔达，皆是一男一女行此事。”  
意思很明显：维拉都可以在男性和女性之间自由转换，儿砸你快变个女性。  
米尔寇：！！！  
米尔寇总是无法拒绝伊露维塔，尤其是在这种情况下。  
不过，米尔寇意识尚未完全恢复，所以他只变出了一朵精致的小花。  
女性的器官更适合交合，伊露维塔毫不客气地伸出手，用食指与无名指拨开两片肉瓣，拇指在花核上按压摩挲，中指探入湿润的花径，戳弄着那层薄膜。  
“啊——父……父神……”  
花核处传来与先前截然不同的快感，薄膜上的感觉，使得米尔寇产生了一种自己被创世神牢牢掌控的感觉，米尔寇难耐地扭动身躯，试图合拢双腿，以躲避这过于强烈的刺激，又被创世神压制住，伊露维塔将后穴处的液体抹上花穴，灼热的肉刃破开薄膜，长驱直入。  
米尔寇女体的雌穴堪称极品，内中幽深曲折，火热紧致，就连创世神也沉迷于其中。  
微不可查的疼痛，被入侵的感觉，以及与先前截然不同的快感，瞬间席卷了米尔寇的意识，他双眼茫然，毁灭的气息不受控制，泪水腐蚀了一小块地，禁锢着米尔寇腰部的绳索无声断裂。  
伊露维塔叹了口气，顺势解开米尔寇的封印，加大了顶入的力度。  
这次的力道比前几次都要大，创世神肉刃顶端戳入一个柔软的小孔，米尔寇尖叫一声，身躯猛烈往上一弹，又无力倒下。  
“啊哈……不……不行……嗯……伊露……”  
伊露维塔听到维拉无意识间吐露出的称谓，心神一动，随即起身，顺势抬起维拉的腿。  
米尔寇下意识搂紧创世神的肩背，直到灭顶的快感从花径深处的小孔处传来，这才意识到，创世神竟把自己抱起！  
创世神望着维拉潸然流泪的模样，用低沉很多的声音道：“米尔寇，无事。”便抱着维拉不住颤抖的身躯，迈向神座。伊露维塔见过不少生灵都这么干过，便有样学样。  
米尔寇全身重量，都压在连接处，敏感小孔被碾磨，他险些晕过去，分身又一次喷发，所过之处，地砖无声湮灭。  
待米尔寇堪堪从潮水般的快感中恢复一些意识时，他发现自己正跨坐在创世神的腿上，下方是……神座！  
还未来得及震惊，米尔寇便被彻底卷入情欲的狂潮，口中发出断断续续的呻吟和低泣。  
与创造之力截然相反的毁灭之力被伊露维塔无意识地吸收，祂不禁迷失于力量交汇所带来的快感中，但伊露维塔毕竟是创世神，实力比米尔寇强上很多，故而伊露维塔很快就恢复清明。  
伊露维塔神志恢复时，米尔寇的花穴正紧紧地包裹着自己的阳具，滑腻的透明液体随着交合的动作滴下，自己的手指……在米尔寇的后穴处搅动抠弄。  
伊露维塔被这副景象刺激了一下，脑海中出现了一种神奇的器物，于是，祂创造出一串大小适中，表面带着花纹的珠子。  
米尔寇正疑惑，为何父神停下动作，这时，一串珠子被填入后穴。  
凹凸不平的珠子磨砺着柔软的内壁，米尔寇挣扎了一下，复又被硕大的肉刃顶住小孔，米尔寇不禁以一种依靠的姿态，贴向始作俑者。  
从三个地方传来的截然不同的快感，使得米尔寇深陷情欲之中，直到伊露维塔用力深入，龟头戳进小孔，将精液打进那不为人知的内部。  
米尔寇早已无力的身体痉挛了一下，随即瘫软在伊露维塔怀中，任由伊露维塔抽出阳物和珠串。


End file.
